I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a quick fastening bolt and nut structure which is resistant to loosening and especially to a bolt and nut nail structure including a bolt nail, a nut nail, and an elastic tube.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional bolt and nuts are used to clamp an object. As shown in FIG. 1, a thread a1 in the inner container wall of nut nail a, and a thread b1 on the front pole of bolt nail b is provided which are threaded in opposite directions. In use, the nut nail a is put into the hole c1 of an object and then bolt nail b is screwed to tightly fasten the object. In order to tightly fasten the object c, sometimes bolt nail b is screwed to the end of the thread, or the thread circles of bolt nail b are increased to meet the requirement of thinner objects. On the other hand, for convenience, thread b1 of bolt nail b can be slightly smaller than that of nut nail a1. Such kind of structure sometimes needs some sort of improvement.